


Till the end of the knight

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gran and Djeeta show up for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Kat/Vira, years after the end of the journey. Vague spoilers on Vira (Grand) fate episodes.





	Till the end of the knight

Vira traces the wrinkles on the back of Katalina’s hand as she lies down on the bed beside her. Her wife snores gently as she sleeps.Occasionally, her mouth twitches into that small smile Vira still loves so dearly even after all these years. Hours upon hours can she spend gazing upon that face, one that has eternally remained beautiful to Vira; no matter with the sharpness of youth, or the time-weathered one of the present. Her heart has yet to stop fluttering as Vira takes in every detail of her beloved. She presses her lips delicately on a wrinkle of her dearest’s cheek, not wanting to wake her. Nevertheless, Katalina stirs and opens her eyes, slowly turning to meet Vira’s gaze. Though she may no longer wield a sword, her senses remain alert as always.

“Vira,” she says, softly, in a haze of sleep.

“Katalina,” Vira replies, as she continues tracing wrinkles. “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t stay in bed all day, Vira,” Katalina gives her the look and tone that says there would be no argument.

Vira sighs with affection, and gets up to move over to Katalina’s side of the bed to help her up. Katalina remains straight-backed despite her age, a result of vigorous and strict training. Even she isn’t immune to the wears of time though, getting more tired easily. She is aware and does rest when appropriate, but for now, Vira knows she will insist on doing _something_. Making a surprise visit to the Albion Academy to bark at new trainees is a habit.

Vira brushes Katalina’s hair, now a washed out brown, and cut short to be easier to manage. She insists on putting some powder onto Katalina’s cheeks, and clips on a jewelled barrette in the latter’s hair. Katalina merely chuckles slightly, already used to this.

Moving to the kitchen, Vira fixes some tea and prepares some snacks to go with. On realizing it’s around lunch, she suggests their favourite restaurant for a heartier meal. Katalina agrees, adding, “Afterwards, let’s drop by the academy.”

“We always do,” Vira gives her a wry smile. The ex-knight merely looks away, a smirk on her face as she thinks about this year’s batch of students.

There’s an urgent knock on the door. Vira lets the kettle boil as she goes to answer it. Djeeta and Gran are both there, arms laden with gifts.

“Help, we need to hide for a bit!” Djeeta pleads.

After dropping off all the items, the duo join Vira and Katalina in the kitchen. The young teens are now middle-aged skyfarers, the legendary pair who saved the world several times over. Gran still seems embarrassed over the attention, and Djeeta, while revelling in recognition, expresses a desire to just hide away for a while.

“How’s Lyria doing?” Katalina asks, eating a biscuit.

“Still busy writing about and drawing everything we see. She’s at home compiling finds from the last island we visited, she’s got no time for meeeeeee!” Djeeta wails. Gran rolls his eyes at her.

“Trying to find dad again. He gave me another cryptic riddle. You’d think he’d act his age,” Gran chips in with his complaint.

“But you like solving them.” Djeeta pokes her brother’s cheek.

“Shut it.” He resolutely blows on the tea Vira hands him, brows crinkling as he mentally works out the riddle.

“Would you like to join us for lunch?” Vira poses the question to her now ex-crew captains.

“It’s okay, we’ll be returning to the Grandcypher in a bit! We stopped for a quick resupply,” Djeeta says. “Gran thought we were taking lesser travelled streets, but I guess we just can’t avoid people in a city like Albion!”

“I hope they ran out of gifts,” Gran mutters under his breath. “Thanks for the tea. We’ll stop by for longer next time.”

The duo let themselves out of the house, waving as they leave, Djeeta promising to bring something personally from them.

“They’re busy as always,” Katalina notes.

Vira simply nods. Back in the day, things were arguably more hectic, but an era of peace has arrived at long last. As the age and experience came in, Katalina could finally allow herself to settle down with Vira. Vira herself took up the position of Lord Commander again.

Lunch is spent enjoying the meal, and discussing about old crew members they happen to remember. As planned, they go to the academy where Katalina grills both students and instructors as Vira looks on in amusement. Vira takes up the sword again to provide practical examples under Katalina’s instructions, with all in attendance looking on in awe and furiously taking notes. When they leave as Katalina’s energy wanes, Vira looks back to see people looking at them somewhat dazed. She smiles at them, promptly causing a student to faint.

After a modest dinner, Vira tucks Katalina into bed while she goes to her study to write about her day. She summons some bits for light, and after closing her diary, she plays around with them, making them spin and float around her. In the bits of Luminiera Omega, she sees herself as youthful as she was years ago, a stark contrast to Katalina’s obvious age.

“Luminiera,” she whispers.

The primal beast emerges from somewhere within her and materializes on her desk, glowing softly. Her finger moves around the primal, tracing its shape. Ever since the primal truly merged with her to save her life, Vira stopped aging. Sometimes, she sees Luminiera’s visions of its past masters. She suspects the primal mostly holds back the memories, and Vira can’t decide if she is grateful or not. She trusts Luminiera with her entire soul, and the primal has an equally boundless love for her, born of her deepest emotions for Katalina, the emotions which eventually encompassed the Grandcypher crew. She wants to learn more about Luminiera now that they are one and the same, but she can sense the primal wishes her to spend more time with Katalina first.

After all, her beloved’s time hasn’t frozen unlike Vira. A Vira now more primal beast than human.

Vira doesn’t think she can ever adequately prepare for Katalina’s eventual passing. Her wife has done her best to cover for every possible situation, but Vira is still afraid. The crew would move on, too, and Vira’s fear of being alone would finally catch up to her. She tries to interact more with the academy students, with the citizens of Albion, but who could understand the enormity of her love for Katalina, and the journey they and the crew have gone through?

Luminiera nestles into her chest, and Vira appreciatively cups the primal in her hands. At least now, she has learnt that Luminiera would eternally be at her side, and Vira will learn to become stronger by leaning on it when the inevitable comes. She dismisses the bits, and Luminiera returns to residing in Vira’s soul. Until the day comes, Vira will be sure to enjoy every waking hour with the people she loves.

Vira presses a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat. Climbing into bed next to her wife, she murmurs, “Thank you, good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I basically had an idea about Vira possibly becoming immortal now that she's fused with a primal beast in her grand version. Please appreciate those fate episodes! I don't wish to spoil more, but it was incredibly moving and a good development of Vira's character, of which this fic was inspired by.
> 
> I hang out on Twitter mostly @tsurumuse.


End file.
